This application pertains to pressure washers that are powered by an internal combustion engine and that have wheels by which they can be moved manually.
Pressure washers powered by an internal combustion engine are known, and many examples can be found, including those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,520; 5,533,671; 6,360,964; 7,125,228; 7,198,204 and 7,316,286; the complete disclosures of each of the foregoing patents being hereby incorporated herein by this reference for all purposes, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0102212; 2008/0245899 and 2009/0065607; the complete disclosures of each of the foregoing published applications being hereby incorporated herein by this reference for all purposes.
A typical wheeled pressure washer is mounted in a frame. The pressure generating components, i.e., the pump and the internal combustion engine (whether powered by diesel fuel or gasoline) that powers the pump, which are the heaviest components, are mounted to the frame. A pair of wheels can be rotatably mounted on an axle that typically will be mounted at one lower end of the rear of the frame with a wheel on each opposite end of the axle that carries the rear end of the frame and up to half the weight of the pressure washer. Opposite the rear end of the frame having the axle and wheels, the front end of the frame typically will have a pair of stationary vertical support feet to carry the other portion of the weight of the pressure washer unit. However, wheels can be provided on opposite ends of the frame.
A rear handle typically will be mounted on the upper portion of the front of the frame opposite the end of the frame where the wheels are mounted. In some cases the handle will be stationary, while in other cases the handle can be mounted to the frame so that when not in use it can be retracted or folded away. The rear handle can be used to lift the stationary end of the frame and pull or push the pressure washer unit on the two wheels at the front end of the frame.